dragon ball z maximo nivel
by fernando.cuvertino
Summary: este es un cruce con un personaje inesperado y un cambio que hará aparecer a los mas grandes enemigos de la historia, y los aliados mas poderosos jamas existentes, como padre, como hijo, como ambos
1. el heroe fue primero el padre

+ Eran 2 naves las que cruzaban sus caminos en el frío espacio, en una estaba el padre y en la otra el hijo, el tiempo se detuvo, bardock en ese momento tuvo una visión de su hijo en el cual veía cuanto había crecido, luego el tiempo siguió y se separaron, por mucho más que la distancia y las circunstancias, una vez bardock llego a su planeta, este salió de su nave todo mal herido

- pero si es bardock? –decía un soldado observando al saiyan todo mal herido- que te paso?

- casi llegas, tu hijo se fue hace un momento -bardock simplemente paso a través de ellos- fue enviado hacia la tierra, supongo que en unos meses aun alguien con un nivel tan bajo podría lograr conquistar ese planeta -con una sonrisa

- qué?, la tierra?

- sí, es el planeta azul del sistema solar -bardock se sumió en sus pensamientos

- es la tierra, no puedo equivocarme

- de todas maneras deberías ir a recuperarte y luego ir a verle -luego de guardar silencio un momento- pero dime, que te paso?, te encontraste con un monstruo muy fuerte... -bardock solo pensaba sin prestarle mayor atención al soldado

- si eso es cierto, lo que las visiones me decían sobre lo que me advirtieron es verdad -imaginándose su planeta explotar- nooo! -comenzó a correr

- bardock, espera -preocupado

- oye, mira esto -mirando la nave de bardock la cual estaba llena de sangre

- está muy mal herido

+ mientras la nave de freezer se acercaba más al planeta, bardock se encontraba desplazándose lo más rápido que puede por los pasillos apoyándose en la pared, luego de avanzar un poco, llego a la esquina de una pasillo y cayo por las escaleras

- a partir de este momento, todo comenzara, se hará realidad -pensaba mientras respiraba agitada mente, entonces cerro sus ojos, en ese momento comenzó a tener visiones de la vida de su hijo en la tierra, mientras resonaba en su cabeza las palabras de aquel guerrero que le dio el poder de ver el futuro, al final de la visión solo vio su planeta siendo destruido, y a la criatura abominable que lo provoco, bardock con sus escasas fuerzas abrió sus ojos y trato de levantarse, sangrando, en ese momento se pudo notar una sombra que se acercaba a bardock y este escucho una voz muy familiar

-eh? pero si es bardock, que te ha pasado? -ganándose frente a bardock

- alcadeias? -luego de levantar la cabeza para ver mejor al sujeto, era un tipo el cual se veía muy joven, sin embargo eso no significaba que no tuviera una presencia de poder- ma...maestro -al verlo se levantó- maestro algo terrible va a ocurrir

- silencio! -bardock inmediatamente se calló- tengo algo urgente que hacer ahora, pero primero te curare esas heridas -liberando una enorme cantidad de ki, la cual en unos segundos logro recuperar por completo a bardock

- gracias -revisando sus heridas ya sanadas, ahora determinado a hablar- maestro algo terrible va a... -pero ya no había nadie- si aún me puedes escuchar -dando un poderoso grito- freezer planea destruir nuestro planetas y a todos nosotros -luego de unos segundos siguió su camino

+ Luego de unos segundos llego a un comedor en donde había una gran cantidad de saiyans, a los cuales se les activo el rastreador

- valla, pero si es bardock -decía impresionado

- wow, su poder es de 80 mil -decía aun mas impresionado

- 80 mil? -pensaba- de seguro fue por lo herido que estaba, al recuperarme de mi estado crítico el zenkai power me hizo mucho más fuerte -una vez termino de sacar su conclusión, comenzó a hablar- escúchenme, deben seguirme, vamos a derrotar a freezer -los saiyans quedaron incrédulos ante sus palabras

- qué?

- de que estás hablando?, estás loco -mirando raro a bardock

- tienen que creerme, tooma y los demás fueron exterminados, freezer y sus hombres quieren destruirnos juntos con el planeta vegita para que ya no le causemos más problemas, tenemos que hacer algo -hablando seriamente, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a reír, al verlos riendo, bardock los miro confundido

- jaja, ya oyeron?, dice que piensa eliminar este planeta

- en verdad te encuentras bien? jaja

- te estas volviendo loco, bardock jajaja, el gran freezer jamás se atrevería a hacer tal cosa -todos continuaban riéndose, mientras bardock comenzaba a enfadarse

- grr, son unos idiotas! -todos seguían riendo, entonces bardock da un grito- malditos sean todos! -los saiyans miraban atónitos a bardock- ya no se los pediré, ojala que todos ustedes se vallan al infierno por incrédulos -en ese momento bardock salió de la habitación y los saiyans quedaron murmurando

+ Luego de unos momentos más corriendo por una escalera y teniendo visiones de su hijo, bardock logra llegar hasta la cima de una torre y logra ver tenue mente la nave de freezer, decidido bardock despega para enfrentar al tirano, mientras freezer observa el planeta desde su nave

- jajaja, esta será la última vista del planeta así que hay que aprovecharla -todo confiado, en ese momento llega un soldado indicando la ida de bardock hacia la nave de freezer

+ Mientras bardock volando a una increíble velocidad, logra ver como comienzan a salir los soldados de freezer, quienes se disponen a atacarlo, sin embargo bardock comienza a derrotarlos avanzando hacia su enemigo, mientras freezer observaba molesto la escena desde una de sus cámaras

- soldado sarbon

- si!

- quiero que habrás la compuerta de arriba -para sorpresa de sarbon y dodoria

- pero... los soldados aún no han terminado -freezer se notaba muy molesto, tanto así que sarbon y dodoria se aterraron- si señor! lo que usted ordene -mientras freezer estaba furioso viendo la escena

+ Mientras bardock continuaba avanzando, y sin importar cuantos enemigos se interpusieran en su camino, gracias a sus heridas sanadas, a su determinación y al incremento de sus poderes, el los acababa a todos y seguía avanzando hacia su enemigo

- FREEZER! -gritaba el guerrero, mientras estaba más cerca de su enemigo- freezer!, sal de tu nave, cobarde jamás te perdonare -en ese momento una compuerta se abrió y freezer salió de su nave aterrando a sus soldados

- señor freezer -todo temeroso

- hay, pero si es el señor freezer -muy asustado

- jajajaja, esta será una oportunidad para cambiar, el destino del planeta vegita -freezer molesto levanto su dedo en el cual tenía una esfera de ki, todos sus soldados se espantaron- y también cambiar mi destino, el destino de kakaroto, y obviamente también tu miserable destino -liberando una poderosa esfera de ki en su mano- grr, será tu fin -lanzando su esfera de ki, luego de estar cerca de freezer este incrementa enormemente el tamaño de su bola de energía en un contraataque prácticamente absorbiendo el ataque de bardock, con una sonrisa en su rostro- que hizo? -impresionado, freezer lanzo su gran esfera de ki, sin embargo bardock lanzo un último esfuerzo, usando todo su poder logrando detener por unos segundos la esfera de freezer, lo cual por supuesto a este no le gustó mucho, luego de pensar en su hijo, en sus amigos y en su planeta, este comenzó a hacer retroceder el ataque de freezer, para impresión del tirano, eso no es todo, su poder comenzó a crecer, y comenzó a brillar extraño, producto del temor en freezer este volvió más fuerte su ataque y lo disparo con todas sus fuerzas concentrando una gran nivel de poder con lo que comenzó a destruirse todo a su paso incluyendo al guerrero bardock y al planeta vegita con los soldados de freezer, bardock por su parte comenzó a tener visiones de su hijo en las que lo ve enfrentando a freezer- ka…ka...roto -al final con una sonrisa en su rostro, gritando- KAKAROTO!

- no es el final, ni para ti bardock, ni para los saiyans –decía alcadeias, mirando lo ocurrido desde fuera del planeta vegita, en ese momento el planeta vegita y todo a su alrededor exploto


	2. el inicio de una leyenda

+ una devastadora explosión que acabo con un planeta completo, y con casi todos sus habitantes, eso era lo que resonaba en la mente de un guerrero, los gritos de los guerreros del planeta mientras morían, la risa de un pequeño demonio el cual veía con placida sonrisa lo ocurrido al planeta, el era el causante de eso, luego una imagen de un niño con una gran sonrisa acompañado de sus amigos, y finalmente el mismo niño, ya como adulto en frente del demonio que destruyo un planeta entero, en ese momento bardock despertó de su pesadilla, tomo su cabeza por el dolor, luego miro a su alrededor, se vio en una casa algo rara, su armadura completamente intacta en una mesa junto a su cama

- grr, si mal no recuerdo, quede involucrado en la explosión del planeta vegita -con un tono de molestia, se levantó de la cama y miro hacia el exterior de la casa donde se encontraba- en dónde estoy? -observando la naturaleza- este paisaje y el color del cielo, estaré en algún lugar del planeta vegita -se escuchan unos pasos de alguien entrando en la habitación en la que estaba bardock

- valla, al fin ha despertado -bardock voltea, solo para ver a un pequeño ser, de gran cabeza y color morado claro, cargando una bandeja que tenía una especie de tetera, y atrás de el otra criatura aún más pequeña de color rosa

- quienes son ellos, nunca había visto esa raza -se preguntaba en guardia

- jeje, no tienes por qué preocuparte -caminando hacia una mesa, seguido de su hijo- mi nombre es ipana, soy el medico de esta ciudad -dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, y volteándose con una sonrisa- es un placer presentarte a mi único hijo berry -el pequeño le entrega una botella a su padre- realmente él fue quien te encontró en el bosque, y a si pudimos rescatarte -tomando la botella y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo- este frasco que tiene mi hijo es la medicina ancestral del planeta plant -acercándose a bardock mientras abría la botella

- planeta plant -impresionado, pensando para sí mismo- pero, el planeta vegita solía llamarse así

- con esta medicina tus heridas sanaran pronto -vertiendo la medicina en el brazo de bardock, este comenzó a observar su brazo

- uh! -impresionándose- las heridas están sanando, es igual al líquido de la maquina regeneradora -pensaba- que rayos está sucediendo, acaso abre regresado en el tiempo

- disculpe señor -mirando a bardock con una sonrisa, tapado en sus sabanas- cual es su nombre -bardock solo lo mira

- no me agradan los niños -de manera cortante, poniendo triste a berry, de pronto de la nada se escucha un ruido y se ve una sombra pasar por sobre la casa donde se encuentra bardock, bardock al mirar la nave se impresiona al verla igual a la de freezer- que?, acaso se tratara de... -recordando a freezer, de pronto ve como la nave cae

- eso fue en dirección del pueblo

+ mientras tanto en el pueblo, 2 soldados armados comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, poniendo a todos los habitantes asustados

- escuchen bien, por el bien de sus vidas presten mucha atención, desde ahora el planeta plant será gobernado por el amo y señor chilled, y al que no le guste lo matare, jajaja

- oigan, ustedes -llamando la atención de los 2 soldados, quienes vieron a bardock sobre una rocas

- quien eres tú?, acaso pretendes desafiarnos? -acercándose ambos soldados en dirección a bardock

- pero que idiota!, kyavira elimina lo

- jaja, con gusto -disparando a bardock quien desaparece y en un rápido movimiento golpea a kyavira en el estómago- aaggghh! -apunto de caer del dolor bardock toma a kyavira de la cabeza

- maldito! -apuntando a bardock, pero este suelta a kyavira y le da una patada a su compañero dejándolo incrustado en una gran roca, derrotando a ambos en segundos

- ja, patético, ni siquiera sirven para entrenar -en ese momento los aldeanos comienzan a salir de sus escondites y observan a bardock quien ha derrotado a los soldados que los atacaron, y con sonrisas van a agradecer a bardock, sin embargo bardock los detiene- no confundan esto, sus vidas no son asunto mío, por ahora me quedare cerca -volando hacia otro lugar, mientras los aldeanos lo observaban, luego de volar unos segundos este encuentra una cueva para resguardarse- por ahora no tengo otra opción que quedarme aquí -entrando en la cueva, y sentándose para pensar- que será lo que está pasando?, porque no puedo recordar, que paso después de aquella gran explosión? -tomando su cara- maldita sea, que es lo que me ha pasado? -se escuchan unos pasos- quien anda hay? -aparece berry con una canasta de comida

- eh, disculpe señor, puedo pasar? -bardock se le acerca- comida y medicina para usted -enseñándole la canasta

- yo no necesito eso -cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada- ahora desaparece de aquí

- eh, pero...

- cállate!, si no te vas acabare contigo -elevando la voz, haciendo sentir mal a berry

- yo…yo solo, lo dejare aquí -con una lagrima, alejándose del lugar, bardock solo observo la canasta mientras su estómago rugía

+ al día siguiente, berry volvió con un canasto, mientras se cubría con una hoja por la lluvia, bardock se encontraba haciendo flexiones, berry se alegró mucho al ver el canasto de alimentos, vació, por lo que cambio el canasto vació por el lleno y se retiró del lugar, bardock mientras hacia las flexiones solo dijo

- que niño tan raro -y prosiguió con sus flexiones

+ al día siguiente, berry iba bastante feliz donde bardock, con una nueva canasta, casi a la entrada de la cueva, bardock se para al frente de él, berry por temor cierra los ojos, sin embargo bardock solo saca del canasto una especie de pan, berry se impresiona por esto, y bardock comienza a comer tranquilamente, berry se alegra al ver como bardock come y saca cosas de la canasta, berry busca una piedra para sentarse y se coloca al lado de bardock, en el momento en que berry se sienta, bardock le da un pan a berry y este se impresiona

- bardock... -mientras come, berry no entiende- ese es mi nombre

- señor bardock -con una sonrisa- jaja, señor bardock, señor bardock -y comienza a comer su pan- señor bardock, señor bardock -y se ríe mientras come repitiendo las mismas palabras

+ mientras tanto en una nave en el espacio

- ya pasaron 10 días desde que tobi y kyavira dieron su reporte, cierto? -preguntando a un soldado

- si, si señor chilled, y debido a esa situación, hemos pensando que probablemente fueron atacados por alguien en aquel planeta

- valla, acaso abra alguien que se atreva a desafiarme -bajándose de su trono, para mirar el espacio- es un poco tedioso tener que lidiar con esa clase de sujetos, pero será una ocasión para que yo, el gran chilled, pueda divertirme, jajajajaja

+ unos minutos después, en el planeta plant, los aldeanos están reconstruyendo su aldea

- ahora estarás mejor -usando medicina en un aldeano- tus heridas sanaran pronto

- gracias

+ de pronto, de la nada, llegan desde el aire un gran grupo de hombres con capas

- valla, esa medicina, es muy famosa

- y ustedes quiénes son?

- somos la policía espacial, y nos encargamos de mantener la paz en el universo, y hemos venido en busca de 2 criminales que huyeron hasta este planeta, los han visto?

- dicen, 2 criminales?

- así es, nosotros los estamos siguiendo

- ya no se preocupen por esos 2 criminales, bardock los derroto -decía con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual compartían la mayoría de los aldeanos

- con que bardock

- es un sujeto con una fuerza impresionante y acabo con ellos en un instante -decía, mientras berry miraba escondido desde lejos

- uh, eso es perfecto, y a nosotros también nos gustaría agradecerle, donde esta? -mostrando su cara, la cual aterro a berry, haciendo que este valla a buscar a bardock

+ berry al llegar donde bardock le explica la situación, al principio bardock no se mostraba interesado, hasta que comenzó a temblar y diviso como estaba siendo destruida la ciudad, al escuchar las suplicas de berry y recordar a sus viejos amigos, al final bardock se dirige al lugar para enfrentar a estos invasores

- se acabó el juego de los policías, los mataremos a todos -destruyendo la ciudad con sus hombres

- nng... tú nos engañaste -mirando enojado a chilled

- ngjijijijiji, es mucho más divertido hacer sufrir a la gente que pensaban todo lo contrario de nosotros, no lo crees

- eres un maldito

- por cierto, la medicina que usabas ahora, quiero que me entregues toda la que tienes

- jamás, jamás se la daría a alguien como tu

- seguro, entonces qué remedio -los hombres de chilled estaban a punto de atacar a ipana

- valla tonto se atrevió a desobedecer las órdenes del señor chilled -en ese momento aparece bardock quien derroto a los 2 hombres de chilled de un golpe

- eh, bardock! -decía impresionado

- bardock? -impresionado mirándolo detenidamente- ya veo, tu eres el sujeto que mato a tobi y kyavira -desprendiéndose de su capa

- ah? -mirando impresionado y enojado- freezer -empuñando su mano- freezer! -golpeando a chilled haciéndolo retroceder

- maldito -pateando a bardock en la barbilla, enviándolo al suelo

- bardock! -bardock se levanta

- pero que poder -tocándose la barbilla- sin embargo siento que algo raro, será que al curarme de mis heridas provocadas por la explosión del planeta vegita, mis poderes volvieron a incrementar- de pronto aparece chilled y vuelve a patear a bardock y esta vez con su pie incrusta la cabeza de bardock a la tierra

- como se atreve un insecto como tú a enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte como yo, quien te crees que eres

- freezer! -tratando de pararse

- llevas mucho tiempo diciéndome freezer, freezer, no te lo perdonare, acaso no sabes quién soy, soy el pirata más poderoso del espacio, el capitán chilled para ti

- chilled -mirando bien a chilled y comparándolo con freezer- tu...tú no eres freezer, igk, si esto es el pasado entonces él no es freezer -en ese momento bardock aumento su ki y logro zafarse del agarre de chilled

- valla, parece que tienes algo de fuerza después de todo -en eso llega berry y ve todo destruido

- q...que ocurrió -en ese momento ve a chilled frente a bardock

- detente ahora -corriendo hacia chilled

- espera -en ese momento chilled golpea a ipana con su cola- maldito -golpeando a chilled en la cara y luego dándole una patada enviándolo a volar

- papá -corriendo hacia su padre- papá, papá

- toma esto -peleando con bardock en el aire, bardock le propina un codazo a chilled sin embargo este se recupera y lo ataca con su cola luego lo sostiene del cuello y comienza a golpear su estomago

- ggh... maldición -tratando de zafarse de la cola de chilled

- valla, parece que te sigues resistiendo, porque no te das por vencido, insecto -pateando a bardock mandándolo a volar, sin embargo bardock se recupera y le lanza un cañón espiritual el cual le causa un gran daño a chilled

- maldito!, como te atreves a lastimarme así, nadie me hace este daño, nadie! -liberando un ki descomunal, transformándose, bardock quedo impresionado por esto pues chilled al transformarse era más alto, de color naranjo con blanco, y los cuernos de su cuerpo habían desaparecido en su mayoría, solo quedándole unos pequeños cuernos en los hombros, se veía bastante esbelto, y su cabeza se había redondeado sin sus cuernos, sin embargo lo que más sobre salía era su gran poder

- no puede ser!, este poder, es incluso muy superior al de freezer

- pagaras por tu insolencia insecto -desapareciendo de su lugar apareciendo frente a bardock, dándole un golpe en la cara y luego un ataque con su cola el cual lo dejo prácticamente clavado en el suelo- bueno es hora de hacerte desaparecer -con una sonrisa en su cara y juntando energía en 2 de sus dedos

- déjelo -este comienza a correr en dirección de chilled- deje en paz al señor bardock

- no te acerques niño! -decía en un estado muy deplorable, viendo como berry corría en su ayuda

- pero que familia tan molesta, muere -lanzando su ataque a berry el cual salió volando y choco en contra de una roca, cayendo al suelo

- berry! –decían bardock e ipana

- que molesto, que se cree esa sabandija al interrumpirme, no lo crees así

- maldición -decía agarrando la tierra, tratando de levantarse

- mm... con que aun puedes moverte -con una sonrisa

- soy una vergüenza -apretando sus manos haciéndolas sangrar- si tan solo tuviera un poco más de poder -chocando su cabeza contra el suelo, recordando a sus amigos- en aquel momento también -recordando a freezer- y en aquel momento -golpeando la tierra recordando la explosión del planeta vegita, en ese punto empezaron a caer rayos junto a bardock, pues el cielo se estaba volviendo violento- gine -el poder de bardock comenzó a crecer, él podía sentir ese aura, el mismo que libero en contra de freezer- raditz -recordando al mayor de sus hijos, mientras su poder se elevaba aun mas- kakaroto -liberando un poder mayor -luego vio a berry inconsciente y a su padre-yo...yo acabare contigo- y de la nada vino a la mente de bardock una imagen que nunca podrá cumplir, la de su esposa y sus hijos con él, el cabello de bardock comenzó a cambiar de color, rayos salían de su cuerpo, había una tormenta prácticamente en el planeta y no para de temblar producto solo de su poder, chilled solo le hacía señas para que bardock ataque, y se reía en su rostro, en ese momento fue cuando bardock dando un poderoso grito libero aquella fuerza que residía en él, creando un gran cráter bajo sus pies, con un aura dorada a su alrededor, esa era la muestra de su nuevo poder

- pero que...?, que es esto? que rayos hiciste? luces diferente ahora -con temor

- no te perdonare por nada de este mundo -bardock comenzó a caminar, y mientras caminaba, rayos salían de su cuerpo, y el espacio tiempo se distorsionaba, eso era su poder que cambiaba todo, y a cada paso que daba, el miedo de chilled crecía

- ni te emociones porque tu cabello cambio de color, entendiste? -chilled se elevó por el cielo, y comenzó a lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de energía finalizada por una enorme esfera de energía- nada ha cambiado, aunque luzca diferente, sigue siendo un insecto -en una pose de poderío, sin embargo no duro mucho, pues la sorpresa en el rostro de chilled cuando vio que bardock aún seguía caminando- que? -en ese momento chilled ataque de frente a bardock, sin embargo bardock bloquea los puños de chilled- que es lo que está sucediendo? quien...quién demonios eres tú?

- yo... -mirando a los ojos a chilled- solo soy un saiyajin

- un saiyajin? -mirando a bardock con temor

- no... Incluso ahora, soy más fuerte, soy... un súper saiyajin -chilled en ese momento estaba impactado- estas preparado -bardock comienzo con una serie de golpes, primero golpea a chilled repetidamente en el suelo, luego lo golpea un poco, lo toma de la cola, lo comenzó a girar, luego lo lanzo y le propino una patada

- nooo! es imposible, es imposible, yo soy el pirata más poderoso del espacio, el gran chilled -levantando una mano, creando una gigantesca esfera de energía- no permitiré que exista alguien mucho más fuerte que yo

- cuánto tiempo más vas a estar diciendo tonterías -liberando una esfera de energía de su mano

- muere junto con este planeta, toma esto -lanzando la esfera

- aquí el que morirá serás tu -lanzando su onda de energía, en ese momento los 2 poderes chocaron, haciendo temblar la tierra, liberando una gran presión, había energía saliendo en todas las direcciones, estos poderes estuvieron durante unos segundos en continuo choque, sin embargo bardock aumentando aun mas su ya desmesurado poder, puso un fin a la pelea - muere -superando el poder de chilled y enviándolo a volar al infinito espacio, luego de haber derrotado a chilled, bardock camino hacia berry, quien estaba muy mal herido, casi muerto, y este tocando a berry, libero un cálido y enorme ki, transfiriéndole parte del suyo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia un nuevo rumbo

+ a pesar de ser enviado al espacio por bardock la nave de chilled que se encontraba cerca del planeta, lo localizo rápidamente y lo rescato

- señor chilled -viendo preocupado a su señor, en una maquina médica

- co...comuníquense con el clan -sacándose el respiradero- que se cuiden de un saiyan que cambia su pelo color dorado, q...que... se cuiden del súper saiyajin -y en ese momento chilled murió

+ mientras en el planeta plant, berry habría los ojos, mejor gracias a bardock, su padre lo recibió con cariño, este le pregunto por bardock y su padre solo le señalo hacia el horizonte, en donde se veía caminar al legendario guerrero, mientras oculto desde otro lugar del planeta plant, se veía una silueta familiar con una sonrisa

- valla, la electricidad de un ssj ascendido y la distorsión de un ssj legendario, parece que bardock tomo mi lugar en la historia -sonriendo mientras veía a bardock- desde ahora las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas, tú y tu linaje bardock, serán los responsables de las más grandes batallas de la historia


	3. un encuentro con el destino

*En el presente

+ El planeta tierra, un hermoso y pacifico lugar, el cual es el hogar de quien será probablemente el héroe más grande de todos, aquel que ya es salvador de la tierra, pero que podría a llegar a ser más que eso, el nombre de este joven y valiente héroe es goku, goku ahora se encontraba con su hijo y sus amigos krillin y bulma, en la isla del maestro roshi, sin embargo un misterioso sujeto hizo su aparición

- por fin te encuentro, has crecido mucho -para sorpresa de goku- pero aun te reconozco a primera vista, kakaroto

- kakaroto? –decía goku confundido

- te pareces a papá, claro que mucho más débil, jajajaja -riéndose plácidamente

- qué significa eso? -pensaba la joven amiga de goku

- qué dice? que está diciendo este tipo? –decía el joven amigo calvo de goku

- kakaroto, que ha pasado con este planeta?, se supone que la humanidad debería estar bajo tus ordenes, que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo? -goku miraba con gran confusión al hombre frente a el

- mira, tu, no sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes, pero lárgate, lárgate, chuchu -raditz lo miraba sonriendo- no está bien ir borracho por ahí tan temprano, venga lárgate

- krillin, no te acerques -en ese momento raditz golpea con su cola a krillin, dejándolo clavado en la casa del maestro roshi

- krillin!, serás...!, aah -mirando la cola de raditz, la cual sorprendió a todos los presentes- una cola!, también tiene una cola

- parece que ya sabes quién soy

- quién eres?, de que hablas? -tratando de alejar a gohan quien fue tomado por bulma

- kakaroto, incluso eso lo has olvidado?

- yo no me llamo kaka... lo que sea, soy son goku

- pero que estás diciendo? -Luego de pensarlo un poco- oye, alguna vez te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza?

- qué?

- te golpeaste la cabeza de niño?, contesta la maldita pregunta

- sí, no lo recuerdo, pero me golpee la cabeza cuando era pequeño

- lo que suponía

- pero eso que tiene que ver? -con enojo mirando a raditz

- goku -llamando la atención de goku y raditz- hace mucho, tu abuelo son gohan me contó una cosa, un día, vio en un profundo abismo lo que parecía haber caído del cielo, cuando lo miro más de cerca, encontró a un bebe con cola dentro de una capsula, se llevó al bebe a casa y lo acogió, pero hiciera lo que hiciera él bebe tenía un mal temperamento y no podía controlarlo, estaba completamente perplejo, pero un día él bebe cayó accidentalmente sobre una roca, golpeándose con gran fuerza y casi murió, pero el chico tenía una increíble fuerza vital y se salvó, después de eso, desapareció su mal comportamiento y se convirtió en un chico bueno -terminando con su historia

- ese chico era yo?

- y eso que significa? qué relación hay entre él y son-kun? –preguntaba la joven

- quién demonios eres?, responde

- lo haré, tú no eres un humano de este planeta, naciste en el planeta vegita, perteneces a un clan de guerreros fuertes y orgullosos, los mejores del espacio... los saiyajins -esto dejo perplejo a todos

- guerreros...?

- del espacio...?

- los saiyans?

- y yo soy tu hermano mayor... raditz

- el hermano de goku? -todos estaban atónitos antes las palabras de raditz

- sois hermanos?, imposible

- no digas tonterías

- eso, si goku es un extraterrestre, por que vino a la tierra?

- jajajaja, la respuesta es simple, kakaroto, fuiste enviado aquí para destruir a todos los malditos humanos, sin embargo, es obvio que no lo hiciste, pero eso no importa ahora -acercándose a goku- kakaroto he venido a buscarte

- a buscarme? -aun en guardia- para qué?

- necesitamos de tu ayuda, aun con tu débil nivel de pelea nos serás de utilidad en una misión

- a que te refieres?, que misión?

- veras, los saiyans trabajamos como conquistadores de planetas, atacamos planetas en buenas condiciones para albergar vida, matamos a toda la población y las vendemos a un alto precio, y hace poco hemos encontrado un planeta del cual podremos obtener una gran ganancia, te necesitamos para que nos ayudes a conquistarla

- ni de broma!, jamás ayudaría a conquistar otros planetas y menos a matar inocentes

- es cierto, goku es un héroe, incluso salvo la tierra, el jamás haría algo para lastimar a los demás, así que largo -raditz le envía una mirada seria asustando a krillin

- porque me necesitas?, que te ayuden otros saiyans

- imposible, los saiyans somos una raza en extinción, desde que un supuesto meteoro choco con nuestro planeta, solo quedamos 3 según lo que sabemos, 4 si te incluimos, y con 3 de nosotros la pelea contra los habitantes del planeta será muy pareja, con solo un saiyan más sin importar lo débil que sea podremos ganar, por eso ven con nosotros kakaroto, regresa con tu raza

- no lo hare, no importa lo que me digas, ni lo que me pidas, no iré contigo

- eres terco igual que papá -dando un suspiro- sin embargo no puedo aceptar un no como respuesta -poniéndose serio- kakaroto esto va más allá de tan solo una conquista de planetas por comercio, se trata de venganza, venganza por nuestra raza, por nuestro orgullo y más importante por nuestra familia

- a que te refieres? -relajándose un poco por la curiosidad

- recuerdas que te dije que un supuesto meteoro choco con nuestro planeta -goku asiente- pues eso es mentira -confundiéndolo- se nos dijo que el planeta fue chocado por un meteoro para ocultar la horrible verdad, nuestro planeta y nuestra raza fue exterminada por una abominación, un monstruo aún más cruel y despiadado que nosotros, a quien nuestra raza solía y aun sirve, freezer -recordándolo con mala cara

- freezer?, pero... dices que destruyo un planeta? -raditz asiente- como es posible?, y por qué aun le sirven?

- le servíamos porque creímos en sus palabras cuando dijo lo del meteoro, sin embargo hace un tiempo atrás, escuchando hablar a algunos de sus hombres más cercanos, descubrimos la realidad, él le temía a nuestra raza por una leyenda que existe, la cual dice que cada mil años aparece un guerrero legendario, el cual es el guerrero más poderoso del universo, producto del temor el ataco el planeta, sin embargo hubo un hombre que descubrió sus planes y se le revelo -todos estaban atentos a la historia- ese hombre era nuestro padre -para impresión de goku- dicen que nuestro padre peleo contra el ejército de freezer derrotando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, se enfrentó cara a cara con freezer, y logro hacer algo que nadie había logrado, logro hacer retroceder un ataque de freezer y lo asusto, sin embargo el maldito de freezer era aún muy poderoso para nuestro padre y este murió tratando de proteger nuestro planeta, nuestro padre y nuestra madre, y todos los saiyans que se encontraban en el planeta que no lograron escapar murieron, tú fuiste enviado un poco antes a la tierra, mientras que los otros 3 estábamos en una misión, sin embargo la historia no termina ahí, luego de descubrir esa parte de la historia que no conocía sobre como exploto nuestro planeta, yo y los otros 2 saiyans comenzamos a investigar y descubrimos bastante información e incluso unas grabaciones que tiene escondidas freezer, todas son del día en que destruyo nuestro planeta, resulta que freezer se obsesiono con nuestro padre, y ha estado viendo las grabaciones desde ese día, incluyendo información de los saiyans que murieron, entre ellos estaba la última información de los datos de papá la cual indicaba que su poder era de 80 mil al enfrentar al ejercito de freezer y superaba los 100 mil al enfrentar a freezer, ese es el nivel de poder más alto registrado que ha tenido un saiyan desde que se comenzaron a registrar los niveles de poder en nuestra raza, además de eso, tal parece producto del temor de freezer ha juntado información de posibles saiyans los que se cree podrían estar vivos

- qué?, pero creí que dijiste que conmigo son 4 saiyans?

- así es, son 4 saiyans confirmados vivos, sin embargo han habido avistamientos de poderosos guerreros en distintos planetas y lugares de la galaxia y el universo, los cuales tienen ciertos rasgos que los catalogan como saiyans o híbridos, como tu hijo de atrás -goku y los demás se espantaron al darse cuenta que raditz ya lo había notado- si tenemos los recursos suficientes podremos buscar a los otros saiyans y dar un ataque sorpresa a freezer, podremos vengarnos, sin embargo como solo hay 4 saiyans seguros te necesitamos, ven con nosotros, kakaroto

- lo siento pero no puedo -con mirada seria, mientras raditz miraba confundido- lamento lo que le ocurrió al planeta vegita, y me apena saber lo de nuestros padres, pero yo no soy un saiyan -para impresión de raditz- nunca conocí a mis padres, aunque me hubiera gustado, sin embargo, mi familia son mi esposa y mi hijo, mi abuelito quien me crio y mis amigos que siempre han estado conmigo, la tierra ha sido mi hogar, por eso no puedo ir contigo, incluso si dices ser mi hermano, no puedo matar inocentes, y además, dices que nuestro padre peleo por el planeta vegita, sin embargo tu peleas para matar en vez de proteger, que no es eso ensuciar su recuerdo ... -en ese momento le llega un rodillazo a goku de parte de raditz

- como te atreves -todo enojado- negaste a nuestra raza, y a nuestros padres y ahora hablas como si los hubieras conocido, pues tienes razón en una cosa, tu no los conociste, yo fui el que los tuvo y los perdió, yo fui el que tuvo que vivir sabiendo que la persona que mi madre me encargo proteger estaba en algún lugar del universo sin mí para ayudarle, y yo fui el que tuvo que vivir con la carga de trabajar para el maldito que se atrevió a matar a mi madre y mi padre quien además fue el único que le enfrento -mirando serio a goku, quien estaba todo lastimado en el suelo, pero este veía algo de dolor en el rostro de raditz- podrías soportar tu esa carga, kakaroto -goku no supo que decir- sabes, si solo hubieras venido conmigo desde el inicio, hubiera perdonado a tus amigos y tu planeta, y hubiera dejado a tu hijo en paz -tomando en un rápido movimiento a gohan lejos de los demás- sin embargo no me has dejado opción, te daré 2 opciones, vienes conmigo y te conviertes en un saiyajin en toda regla, alejándote de tu familia y amigos, y me deberás traer el cadáver de 100 humanos -todos estaban en shock

- 100 humanos! -temblando

- que cruel!

- o deberás enfrentarme y vencerme, si es que crees poder lograrlo hermanito, si me vences, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites -con una sonrisa- pero no importa ya que nunca ocurrirá -en ese momento raditz se va volando

- GOHAN! -gritaba mientras observaba a su hijo alejándose de el

- esto no es bueno, que haremos

- sea lo que sea, debemos encontrar una manera de salvar a gohan -sacando una semilla del ermitaño de su ropa y dándosela a goku- quizás si llamamos a los demás, entre todos podríamos hacer algo

- estoy decidido, peleare contra mi hermano -levantándose luego de comer la semilla

- espera goku, sé que debemos salvar a gohan, pero tu hermano es muy fuerte, te derroto de un golpe, como planeas ganarle

- lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada -apretando los puños

- goku -tratando de pensar en que hacer mientras veía al padre dolido

- quizás yo pueda ayudar –decía picollo quien se encontraba flotando, con un aire de superioridad

- picollo! -mirando impresionados

- que es lo que quieres? –con mirada desafiante

- no te preocupes, no vengo a pelear, o no contra ti por lo menos, quiero derrotar a tu hermano -para impresión de goku

- qué?, porque?

- solo digamos que me dio una pequeña visita antes de venir aquí, además yo seré el único que gobierne la tierra

- en otras palabras, te dieron una paliza -picollo lo miro enojado asustando a krillin

- así que me ayudaras a pelear contra el -picollo solo asintió- será extraño pero creo que me acostumbrare

- no te acostumbres, solo será para enfrentarlo a él, luego de eso volveremos a ser enemigos -ambos se miraron con caras desafiantes y una sonrisa

-valla, sí que son divertidos en este planeta -decía un sujeto sobre la casa del maestro roshi- hola a todos

- que haces sobre mi casa? -preguntaba tranquilamente, sin embargo tanto goku como krillin y picollo estaban en guardia

-solo veía la escena tan interesante que se desarrolla

- quien eres tú, y por qué no puedo percibir ninguna presencia de ti

- pues porque eres muy débil en comparación conmigo -con una sonrisa, pero el comentario no le gustó mucho a picollo- así que tú eres el hijo de bardock, eres muy parecido, es un placer

- bardock?, así que así se llama mi padre -el sujeto asintió- un momento, si lo conoces eso quiere decir que eres un saiyajin -el sujeto vuelve a asentir, sin embargo esta vez goku se pone más serio- tú debes ser otro de los 2 sobrevivientes que nombro raditz

- no, de hecho no, yo me vine aquí hace muchos años atrás, de hecho he estado vagando por el espacio

- si no eres uno de ellos, pero eres un saiyan, entonces quién eres?

- se podría decir que soy el tío de kakaroto, o como te llaman en la tierra, goku

- mi tío? -sorprendido

- jajajaja así es, soy el medio hermano de tu madre, gin, mi nombre es alcadeias

- así que mi madre se llama gin, y tú eres mi tío, valla hoy estamos teniendo una reunión familiar

- jajaja eso parece, por cierto, eres igual a tu madre en personalidad, excepto por el gusto por el combate, eso lo sacaste de tu padre

- ya basta de tantas tonterías, tenemos que concentrarnos en derrotar a tu hermano -goku se vuelve a poner serio, y picollo con goku estaban a punto de partir cuando son detenidos

- no lo derrotaran ni los 2 juntos -para impresión de los otros- el poder del verde actualmente es sobre los 400, goku gracias a que se comió una semilla del ermitaño subió su poder sobre los 500, si se sacan las pesas de su cuerpo será sobre 500 y 600 respectivamente, raditz solo como estaba aquí, tenía un poder superior a mil, pero les apuesto cuanto, a que ese no era todo su poder, además los poderes de goku están suprimidos

- suprimidos? -mirando con curiosidad a su tío, quien solo asintió- que quieres decir?

- el potencial de los saiyans se concentra en la cola de estos, sin embargo tú no tienes cola, por lo que no puedes liberar todo tu potencial de pelea, aun si te enojaras, los saiyans ganan poder de 2 formas, sus colas que esconden su potencial de pelea, y emociones extremas que hagan que liberen su ira interna, esos son 2 de los 3 factores que vuelven a los saiyans los más fuertes del universo

- eso quiere decir que si consigue la cola de regreso será más fuerte?

- así es

- pero desde que me la corto kami-sama, no me ha vuelto a crecer

- eso se debe a que la cola solo crece durante la niñez, sin embargo, conozco un método de forzar la cola

- forzar la cola? -en ese momento el tío de goku apareció detrás de goku y un gran resplandor de ki se liberó, goku dio un grito desgarrador y callo inconsciente

- maldito! -atacando a alcadeias- solo querías atacar a goku -lanzándole una ráfaga de ki la cual no le hizo daño- toma esto, kamehameha! -lanzando un poderoso kamehameha sin embargo este solo chocaba con alcadeias sin provocarle daño- maldición, es muy fuerte, mi técnica no le hizo nada -preocupado

- aaaaah! -se levantó goku dando un poderoso grito

- goku -corriendo hacia el- estas bien?

- no, me duele la espalda

- qué es eso? – pregunto picollo, mirando a goku impresionado

- qué cosa?

- g...go...goku, mira atrás tuyo -apuntando a su espalda

- atrás mío? -al voltear la cabeza vio una cola la cual se movía juguetonamente de un lado para otro- una cola?, huaaa! me creció una cola

- jajaja, luego de mucha práctica, logre desarrollar esa técnica para forzar el crecimiento de la cola, con esto tus poderes debieron incrementar -goku se levantó, con algo de dificultad, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con cola desde que la perdió, y comenzó a liberar ki, haciendo fácilmente temblar la isla

- sorprendente, es este mi poder -impresionado consigo mismo

- rayos!, es muy fuerte ahora -pensaba para sí mismo

- tu poder ahora es sobre los mil, casi rivalizando con el poder contenido de tu hermano, sin embargo, la cola no la podrás tener por mucho tiempo- para impresión de goku- la verdad yo prefiero estar sin cola -mostrándoles que no tenía cola- me la corte hace mucho tiempo, pero como ya había liberado todo mi potencial oculto que estaba en mi cola, ya no la necesitaba, tú debes hacer lo mismo para volverte más fuerte, debes liberar todo tu potencial que guarda tu cola, hasta que a tu cola no le quede nada de poder guardado, a menos claro que quieras quedarte con la cola -viendo como goku jugaba con su cola

- jajaja, entiendo, me quedaría con la cola, ya que de cierta manera la extrañaba, pero no creo que le guste a milk, así que la tendré un tiempo y luego la cortare, bueno creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por todo tío, picollo vámonos -decía yéndose en la nube voladora

- no me des ordenes -volando al lado, partieron a gran velocidad

- ese goku es muy divertido -con una sonrisa luego convirtiéndose en una cara de pena- es una lástima que tenga que morir

- que quieres decir? -mirando a alcadeias, aun sin confiar en el

- explícate ahora -mirando desafiante a alcadeias

- apuesto a que él sabe -apuntando al maestro roshi quien solo estaba serio

- maestro?, dígame, por que goku tiene que morir

- es solo una teoría, pero ahora que el tío de goku lo menciona, recordé que hay 2 saiyans mas que son amigos del hermano de goku -mirado serio a alcadeias- será... será posible que ellos sean mucho más fuertes que raditz

- así es, uno es 8 veces más fuerte que raditz y el otro 16 veces más fuerte que raditz, claro que estamos hablando de su poder cuando lo contienen -impresionando a los que aún estaban en la isla

- queeee?, pero, si el hermano de goku logro derribarlo de un golpe, esos otros tipos son unos monstruos

- mierda!, pero eso aún no contesta mi pregunta de por qué goku debe morir

- lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento -confundiendo a krillin- por el momento reúnan a sus amigos, y luego diríjanse al lugar de la pelea, si sienten el ki de goku, no les será difícil encontrarlos -krillin asiente y alcadeias desaparece

+ Mientras tanto unos minutos más tarde en un lugar no tan apartado, se encontraban raditz y gohan

- quiero a mi papá, buaaaa! -decía lloriqueando el pequeño, mientras su tío solo lo miraba y lo dejaba en la nave

- quédate aquí -luego de escuchar a gohan llorar un poco, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de gohan- ya, tranquilo -acariciando su cabeza- no te preocupes sobrino, no te pasara nada -gohan se detuvo y comenzó a ver a raditz- lamento todo esto, pero es necesario, si no lo hago yo, las cosas se pondrán peor -en eso se activa el rastreador de raditz -quédate aquí, estarás seguro -cerrando la nave y saliendo del cráter donde se encontraban

- raditz!, devuélveme a mi hijo -decía todo serio descendiendo desde una nube, con picollo al lado

- kakaroto, mmm... -mirando su poder de pelea, impresionado- que es esto?, porque tu poder de pelea esta sobre los mil?, si solo tenías menos de la mitad de eso

- pues te llevaras otra sorpresa -goku y picollo se sacaron sus pesas aumentando un poco más su ki, y goku le mostro su cola a raditz

- no es posible? -raditz estaba impactado ya que él estaba seguro de que su hermano no tenía cola- t... tu cola, como es posible, tu cola ha vuelto a crecer

- jaja, eso es un regalo familiar -mirando a raditz quien estaba confundido

- familiar? -comenzando a ponerse serio- sabes, mi poder seria equiparable con el tuyo ahora, de no ser porque luego de saber la verdad, yo y los otros comenzamos a entrenar, sin embargo yo de entre todos, entrene aun mas, aunque no soy tan fuerte, pero mi poder ha crecido hasta este punto, haaa! -liberando su ki y mostrándoles a los demás su verdadero poder- mi verdadero poder es sobre los 2500 -impresionando mucho a sus enemigos

- este poder... es una locura -mirando desafiante y con algo de temor a raditz

- gk, no hay nada que hacer, ya estamos aquí así que vamos a pelear -mirando a su hermano- prepárate raditz! -en ese momento la batalla comienza


	4. cara a cara, 2 contra 1

+ Goku y picollo se encontraban cara a cara contra un poderoso enemigo, raditz, el hermano mayor de goku, ambos estaban listos para una gran batalla

- estás listo hermanito, aquí voy –desapareciendo y reapareciendo atrás de goku y picollo, dándoles un codazo haciéndolos caer, sin embargo ambos se repusieron en un instante, sin embargo raditz siguió su ataque y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, este le dio una patada en las piernas a goku haciéndolo resbalar y luego un puño en el estómago clavándolo en el suelo, mientras que a picollo le dio un golpe en el estómago y este callo instantáneamente del dolor

- mierda, tienes algún plan picollo –levantándose del suelo

- acabamos de empezar a pelear y ya quieres un plan, que decepción –con una sonrisa- necesito tiempo para ver su estilo de pelea o no podre pensar en nada que nos sirva

- entendido –atacando a alta velocidad, tratando de conectar algún golpe con raditz, sin embargo este evadía todos los golpes con mucha facilidad, durante un momento goku logra golpear a raditz con su cola, derrotando su defensa, en ese momento goku le dio 3 golpes en la cara a raditz, un rodillazo en el estómago y un codazo en la espalda haciéndolo caer, sin embargo raditz se repuso de inmediato- eres muy duro

- jajaja me sorprendiste por un momento, había olvidado que recuperaste tu cola –con una sonrisa- ahora me toca –conecto un puñetazo en la cara de goku de forma instantánea, luego antes de que goku saliera volando, raditz sujeto su cola acercando a goku nuevamente para darle un golpe aún más poderoso que el anterior, el cual dejo a goku clavado en una montaña

- nooo!, papá! –gritaba el pequeño gohan al ver a su padre salir lastimado

- maldición, no logro ver ningún problema en su estilo de pelea, exceptuando por su descuido anterior, su velocidad y fuerza son muy grandes -pensaba picollo, viendo fijamente a raditz

- porque no atacas?, que no planeas ayudar a mi hermano, o es que tienes mucho miedo como para ayudar a tu amigo, jajaja

- no malinterpretes las cosas –con una sonrisa- goku no es mi amigo, el solo es un sujeto que estoy utilizando para acabar contigo, y una vez que estés fuera de mi camino, el será el siguiente, además no hay manera de que le pueda tener miedo a alguien tan insignificante como tú –apenas termina de hablar recibe un rodillazo de raditz

- ya veo, parece ser que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarme así, y lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerme enojar –dándole una patada a picollo enviándolo a volar, luego junto algo de energía en su mano y libero una poderosa onda de energía

- maldición, moriré! –sin embargo antes de que el ataque llegara a picollo, aparece goku quien lo logra salvar, luego aterrizan ambos a distancia de raditz

- ya pensaste algo picollo

- crees que ese tiempo tan pequeño me ayudo en algo –algo molesto- a menos de que vuelva a olvidarse de que tienes cola, dudo que podamos tocarlo, aun si ambos le peleamos al mismo tiempo

- yo solo tengo el kamehameha, y mi incremento de poder

- yo tengo una técnica nueva que estaba reservando para ti, pero requiere de mucho tiempo para que este lista

- bien, si es el caso, tratare de darte algo de tiempo –preparándose para pelear

- espera –preparándose también- vamos los 2, hay más posibilidades de cansarlo si ambos vamos contra el –goku asiente con una sonrisa y ambos comienzan su ataque, tanto picollo como goku lanzan una gran cantidad de patadas y puñetazos a raditz sin embargo este evade cada ataque fácilmente, luego goku trata de golpear nuevamente a raditz usando su cola, sin embargo raditz contrarresta la cola de goku con la suya propia, en ese momento raditz le da una patada a picollo en la cara y un puñetazo a goku y lo afirma de la cola usando su propia cola, en ese momento con goku algo noqueado por el golpe raditz carga ki en su mano apuntándolo directo a goku, cuando… - masenko! –picollo ataca a raditz dándole un impacto de ki en la espalda logrando salvar a goku, quien luego tomo su lugar junto a picollo

- gracias picollo

- ahora no te debo nada –luego de pensarlo un momento, tuvo una idea- goku, libera todo tu poder –para impresión de goku- y luego carga el kamehameha más fuerte que puedas, mientras yo lo entretendré

- espera picollo, él es muy fuerte para ti –decía goku algo preocupado

- no te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago –goku confiando en picollo, libera todo su poder y comienza a cargar un poderoso kamehameha, mientras picollo se lanza al ataque en contra de raditz nuevamente, sin lograr tocarlo al principio, luego de unos segundos conecta un golpe en contra de raditz, aunque no le causa mucho daño, desde ese momento comienza a conectar cada golpe que lanza, luego raditz detiene un golpe de picollo y comienza a golpearlo sin embargo picollo comienza a evadir cada golpe de raditz por solo unos centímetros

- no puede ser!, como es que logra evadir los golpes de raditz –pensaba goku mientras cargaba aun el kamehameha

- impresionante, veo que eres muy listo, y sensitivo –mirando a picollo

- así que te diste cuenta –con una sonrisa

- por supuesto que me di cuenta, estas peleando con los ojos cerrados, tienes unas grandes orejas, por lo que es obvio pensar que tienes un buen oído, sin embargo cerrar tus ojos para mejorar aún más tu sentido auditivo y poder escuchar mis movimientos, jamás pensé en ver a alguien haciendo eso –con una sonrisa- eres muy temerario, pero eso no será suficiente para ganarme –en ese momento raditz comienza a atacar a picollo, sin embargo picollo nuevamente comienza a evadir cada golpe de raditz aunque con mayor dificultad, en ese momento picollo sorpresivamente toma la cola de raditz y le da un pequeño ataque de ki y luego se gana en la espalda de raditz

- goku, ahora!

- toma esto, KAMEHAMEHA! –lanzando su poderoso ataque

- mierda, el poder de su técnica es de 2 mil, no permitiré que me toque –en ese momento raditz también lanza un poderoso ataque, con el cual comenzó a contrarrestar el kamehameha de goku

- no es posible, está haciendo retroceder mi técnica, haaa! –aumentando el poder de su kamehameha

- vamos goku, que es nuestra única oportunidad –comenzando a golpear la espalda de raditz para hacerle perder fuerza, sin resultados

- toma –logrando deshacer el kamehameha de goku, y lastimándolo un poco- ahora es tu turno, haaa! –aumentando su ki, logrando zafarse de picollo, y luego golpeándolo en el estómago lanzándolo lejos- creo que eso es todo

- mierda, casi no me queda fuerza –tratando de levantarse, para ver a picollo

- PAPÁ! –en ese momento se escuchó el poderoso grito que dio el pequeño hijo de goku, quien comenzó sorprendentemente a elevar su poder, en ese momento la nave de raditz fue destruida por gohan quien en un rápido movimiento quedo fuera del cráter viendo a su padre en el suelo herido, lo que lo hizo enojarse más

- este poder, es impresionante, un alto nivel de poder a su edad, como todo un saiyan –mirando a gohan con una sonrisa y con cierto orgullo de parte de raditz

- pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi padre, haaa! –liberando un alto nivel de poder

- su poder es de 750, bastante bien para su edad

- toma esto –lanzándose en contra de raditz en un poderoso ataque, mientras raditz solo estaba de pie mirando a su sobrino con una sonrisa

- gohan!, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, va a matarte –pero para sorpresa de goku, raditz recibió el golpe directamente, el ataque al ser directo debilito bastante a raditz y le rompió la armadura, sin embargo gohan callo desmayado- gohan! –arrastrándose hacia su hijo- gohan, estas bien?, gohan, gohan!

- que buen golpe me ha dado –con una sonrisa- luego se agacho para tomar a gohan- le dije que estaría más seguro en la nave, veo que es igual de terco que tu –pasándole un gohan inconsciente a goku

- qué?, pero por qué haces esto, creí que te lo querías llevar –mirando confundido a raditz

- en realidad mi objetivo eres tú, así que no hay ninguna intención de llevármelo conmigo, además… –deteniéndose un momento- no creo que luego de mi muerte, pueda ver a mis padres a la cara, si saben que obligue a su nieto a enfrentarse a freezer y lo aleje de su familia-goku miro sorprendido a raditz- por otra parte, me vencieron –cayendo al suelo de espaldas- entre ambos lograron pelear conmigo bastante bien, cuando lanzaste tu técnica sobre mí, use casi todas mis fuerzas para vencerla, y tu hijo me quito la poca y nada de fuerza que me quedaba, ahora estoy listo para morir –cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

- espera, no es necesario que te matemos, puedes vivir con nosotros en la tierra, todos juntos como una familia –decía goku con un extraño sentimiento en la boca

- que estás diciendo goku –llego picollo todo mal herido, apenas de pie, caminando lentamente hasta raditz- si no lo matamos ahora, podría volverse aún más peligroso, además yo no vine aquí para salvar a tu familia, vine aquí para matarlo a el –algo molesto mirando a raditz

- espera, pero él no es tan malo como creímos, acaba de entregarme a gohan y ya no le quedan fuerzas, te prometo que no hará nada malo

- idiota, contigo ya tengo suficientes problemas tratando de conquistar este planeta, si son 2 mis problemas serán mayores, así que lo matare antes de que las cosas se pongan peor para mi

- descuida kakaroto, de todas formas mi vida está demasiado acortada en este punto, vamos, deja que me mate –picollo sonrió en ese momento

- goku! –gritaba krillin quien llego en una nave junto con bulma y el maestro roshi, krillin aterrizo y fue corriendo con los demás en dirección de goku- estas bien goku?

- sí, estoy bien –con una sonrisa- pero mi hermano no lo está –mirando a raditz- por favor denle una semilla del ermitaño

- pero que dices goku, no ves que trato de llevarse a gohan, ese bastardo debe morir

- ya déjate de tonterías goku, matare a tu hermano

- kakaroto por favor, cuida de tu hijo, si tú y tu familia siguen vivos, los saiyan pueden volver a nacer y pueden ser felices –con una sonrisa- y por favor ocúltate de mis otros 2 compañeros que podrían venir a buscarte, ellos son mucho más poderoso que yo –para impresión de picollo y goku- kakaroto debes entrenar y volverte más fuerte que ellos, o si no te mataran, cuida este planeta, el cual ahora es tu hogar, no permitas que sigamos perdiendo nuestro hogar ni nuestras familias –con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos

- raditz –decía goku mirando tristemente a su hermano, quien no se veía tan malo, solo parecía alguien con una vida difícil, todos miraban la escena con algo de dolor- adiós hermano –raditz asiente

- es la hora, estoy listo –decía preparándose para recibir el ataque final de picollo cuando…

- lo siento pero no puedo permitir esto –apareció alcadeias quien noqueo de un golpe a picollo

- tío?, que haces?, porque estás aquí? –preguntaba goku

- lo siento sobrino –en ese momento le dio un ataque de energía la cual atravesó el pecho de goku

- HERMANO! –Grito raditz- que estás haciendo maldito –tratando de atacar a su tío

- silencio! -silenciando a raditz con solo liberar un poco de ki- goku, escúchame atentamente –goku a pesar de estar a punto de morir aun confiaba en su tío, ya que vio la tristeza en su rostro cuando lo ataco- los saiyan compañeros de raditz, vendrán por ti, con su poder de pelea, aun si entrenas aquí, no tendrás el poder necesario para vencerlos, lo que debes hacer es entrenar en el otro mundo con kaio-sama

- kaio-sama?

- así es, él te dará el poder necesario para enfrentarte a los otros saiyans, en cuanto a raditz –raditz lo miraba con enojo- yo me encargare de entrenarlo, maestro roshi creo que usted y kami-sama tienen un trabajo que hacer con el resto de los que están aquí

- no te preocupes goku, te reviviremos con las esferas del dragón –le decía krillin a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos

- de acuerdo –con una sonrisa- esto será extraño, por favor cuiden de mi hijo –entregándole a gohan aun inconsciente a bulma- díganle a milk que no se preocupe por mí, que volveré

- espera, kakaroto –le hablo raditz- como planeas volver de la muerte? –algo intrigado por lo que escucho hasta ahora

- yo te explicare –dijo picollo quien estaba reaccionando de nuevo- en este planeta existen 7 esferas conocidas como las esferas del dragón, al ser reunidas las 7, permiten invocar al dios dragón shenlong, quien concede cualquier deseo, incluso resucitar a los muertos

- imposible, existe algo así en este planeta –impresionado, luego de unos segundos recuerda algo importante- mierda, acabo de recordar que mi rastreador envía una señal para que mis compañeros escuchen cada cosa que ocurra aquí –impresionando a los presentes- eso quiere decir que han escuchado sobre las esferas del dragón

- maldición, esto es obra tuya verdad –apuntando a raditz

- prometo que no fue mi intención, en algún momento de la pelea active accidentalmente el comunicador

- mentira –antes de que picollo siquiera se acercara a raditz es detenido por alcadeias

- Raditz, más o menos cuanto calculas que tardaran en llegar tus compañeros

- aproximadamente un año –todo serio

- eso es suficiente tiempo como para entrenar y revivir a goku, no creen –soltando a picollo

- si ese será el caso, me llevo al enano –tomando a gohan

- espera un momento, no puedo permitir que te lo lleves –decía krillin decidido a enfrentar a picollo

- espera krillin –para impresión de este- sé que estará en buenas manos contigo picollo, por favor cuídalo mucho

- que dices goku, porque le encargas a tu hijo a tu peor enemigo

- porque soy el único que puede ayudar a este niño a liberar todo su poder –decía seriamente- este niño tiene un poder tremendo, si lo libera, será más fuerte que cualquiera de los amigos de goku, tal vez y solo tal vez sea incluso más fuerte que yo y que goku –mirando a goku seriamente- no te preocupes, no seré blando con tu hijo, pero no permitiré que le pase nada, me puede servir en el futuro, ya sabes como un soldado de mi futuro ejercito –con una sonrisa

- en ese caso está decidido, gohan se ira con picollo, yo me llevare a raditz, goku entrenara en el otro mundo, y los amigos de goku estarán bajo la tutela de kami-sama y el maestro roshi, no se preocupen por los detalles ya hable con él y sabe toda la situación

+ Luego de unos segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de goku desapareció por obra de kami-sama, todos incluso raditz, exceptuando a picollo, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la muerte de goku, picollo se llevó a gohan a las montañas lejanas, mientras que alcadeias se llevó a raditz a una especie de centro subterráneo de entrenamiento, y los demás fueron a kame house, mientras en otro planeta…

- con que raditz fue vencido, pero nos ha traicionado –decía un tipo enorme y calvo

- no se puede hacer nada, siempre fue el más débil y emocional de los 3 –esta vez hablo un tipo más bajo de cabellos parados

- entonces que, lo dejamos en la tierra, o vamos por él y lo hacemos volver a nuestro lado por la fuerza, después de todo, necesitamos los recursos si queremos buscar a otros sobrevivientes saiyan y derrotar a freezer

- eso es cierto, sin embargo quizás haya otra forma, recuerda que hablaron algo sobre las esferas del dragón, y sobre que cumplen cualquier deseo, si deseamos la vida eterna podremos vengarnos de freezer y podremos buscar a los sobrevivientes de nuestra raza, los saiyans nuevamente seremos los más poderosos del universo, y yo… -con una sonrisa- me convertiré en el legendario súper saiyajin

+ Mientras tanto goku y kami-sama estaban con enmadaioh-sama

- … y lo traje para que lo deje entrenar, entrando con su cuerpo físico, por favor enmadaioh-sama, quiero pedirle el favor de que este individuo pueda entrar a ver a kaio-sama

- mm… con que goku?, él nos ha hecho varias contribuciones esplendidas y por el riesgo de la vida de los que van al paraíso, quieres que pase por el camino de la serpiente para poder ver a kaio-sama

- así es

- oiga señor, todas las personas que mueren vienen a este lugar?

- así es

- y los extraterrestres?

- también, todas las almas que mueren son juzgadas aquí y pueden ir al paraíso o al infierno

- ya veo, me pregunto si mi hermano logro salvarse o termino aquí?

- tu hermano se llama raditz no es así? –Goku asiente- no ha venido, estaba a punto de morir pero alguien lo recupero

- mm… ya veo, bueno me alegro por el

- en fin, sigamos con lo nuestro, goku te permitiré ir a ver a kaio-sama, llamare a un guía para que te lleve, así que espéralo allá afuera –goku asiente y empieza a correr- sin embargo… -goku se detiene- yo no me hare responsable de que caigas en el camino de la serpiente

- ahora debes prepararte ya que solo tienes menos de un año para prepararte para una gran batalla

- sí, no te preocupes kami-sama, ya verás cómo me encuentro con esa persona llamada kaio-sama y me vuelvo más fuerte, salúdame a míster popo de mi parte –luego se fue a una gran velocidad

+ unas horas más tarde, picollo ya le había explicado la situación a gohan y estaba preparado para comenzar a entrenarlo, mientras los demás se reunían, y milk estaba al tanto de la situación, raditz ahora estaba con su tío, ambos comiendo una incalculable cantidad de comida

- no creí volverte a ver, sinceramente creí que habías muerto junto con nuestro planeta

- la verdad logre escapar, y comencé a viajar por el universo, continúe con mi estudio de estilos y técnicas de pelea y de la historia perdida de los saiyans

- como lograste escapar?

- tuve un mal presentimiento, así que fui a buscar a tu madre, en el camino, me encontré con tu padre muy herido, casi al borde de la muerte, lo cure rápido y entonces seguí mi camino, y de pronto escuche a lo lejos el eco de su voz que decía que freezer planeaba destruir el planeta vegita, me alarme al escucharlo, así que me apresure en llegar donde ella, cuando la encontré, le explique la situación, luego de buscar una forma de escapar, logramos ver algo que salía del planeta, cuando usamos el telescopio logramos ver que era bardock enfrentando al ejercito de freezer, ella se quedó viendo la pelea mientras yo preparaba todo para nuestro escape, para cuando tenía todo listo, ella me dijo que no iría, y me lanzo contra una nave activando el despegue, en ese momento lo supe, ella se quiso quedar con tu padre, pues quede atrapado en la explosión, pero la nave logro soportar y me salve, luego de eso estuve vagando por el espacio por mucho tiempo, mucho más del que crees y años más tarde termine en este lugar

- ya veo, así que mamá decidió quedarse con papá –con tristeza

- si no me equivoco, sus últimas palabras fueron, "si mis hijos logran sobrevivir y ser felices podre irme con una sonrisa" –en ese momento lagrimas caían de las mejillas de raditz

- lo siento madre, te he fallado a ti y a papá, no pude evitar la muerte de mi hermano, aun si este va a volver de la muerte, y he estado trabajando para el ser que los asesino, juro que los vengare y me redimiré

- en ese caso estás listo para volverte más fuerte de lo que imaginas –raditz asintió- gracias al efecto de tu zenkai power tus poderes se han duplicado, sin embargo esto no es nada en contra de tus compañeros saiyan, así que vamos a entrenar, primero que nada cambia tu ropa, ponte esta, es ropa especial de combate –pasándole una camisa como la que poseen los trajes saiyan de color negro, y unos pantalones del mismo color con llamas en los lados, además de unas muñequeras negras con rayas blancas- esta ropa está hecha de materiales especiales reunidos de distintos puntos de la galaxia, ahora vamos –ambos entraron a una habitación cerca de la cocina donde comían- estás listo

- más que nunca –en ese momento alcadeias presiono un botón de la pared, por lo que la gravedad del lugar aumento mucho- q…que rayos!, mi cuerpo me pesa mucho

- gravedad aumentada, es una buena forma de empezar, lamentablemente esto es lo mínimo que puedo programar la máquina, pelearas contra mí, en este lugar, ahora vamos pelea –raditz con gran esfuerzo logro entrar en posición de combate- aquí voy –y comenzó el entrenamiento


End file.
